


Aw, you missed

by Nothingspecialhere



Category: Undertale
Genre: Chara is such a bitch, F/M, Female Frisk and Chara, Frisk is an adult, Normal AU, Sans Dies, Sans has a crush on Frisk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6233668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothingspecialhere/pseuds/Nothingspecialhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In every reset almost something new happens, be it that Frisk could be wearing a skirt, or that Chara isn't even that powerful. But almost every time something small happens that Sans tries to figure out, but sometimes he doesn't believe it. I mean what are you going to say when your murder claims that they're Frisk, but Frisk is right over there crying and shaking half to death?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aw, you missed

It had reset again. 

What was this, like around the the 75th time or so?

It didn’t really matter anyway but right now all that did matter was for Sans to find Frisk. Sans just needed to find Frisk and make sure that Frisk was okay, and that she was herself. It was more non Frisk’s than Frisk lately, and Sans hoped that he didn’t have to kill anything this morning. 

It was actually a beautiful day outside. 

Sans didn’t need blood to cover the snow right this moment thank you.

“cmon kid, break free for me.”

Sans muttered to no one but himself, silently praying that Frisk would be there waiting for him, ever since they both found out about how they remembered everything they both had done everything in their power to just spend time with each other. 

And although it was kind of hard to call her a kid, she was obviously far from one. Just the thought of Frisk and her beautiful blue eyes and soft luscious lips were not helping Sans’ aching feeling. He just wanted Frisk so much right now, it was amazing. 

And welp he wasn’t disappointed at what he heard; he heard Frisk.

Frisk’s screams to be more exact, that was enough to get Sans to actually sprint towards the door of the Ruins. 

“FRISK KIDDO, WHERE ARE YA?” Sans yelled, not caring who heard as long as Frisk did, another one of Frisk’s ear piercing screams rang through the forest. Sans ran faster. “FRISK!”

“FRISK I-i’m...here.” Sans made it near Papyrus’ bars, and indeed Frisk was there pinned to the ground by… i t . 

Sans decided to lay low for now, waiting for the perfect moment to make himself known for now he just wanted to watch. Sans saw it pin Frisk down on the ground, it was shaking uncontrollably for some reason almost out of fear...but that may have been the lighting. Frisk was just staring at it, not scared or nervous at all if anything she was smiling broadly 

Kind of eerily, but that may have just been the lightning. 

It spoke up suddenly surprising both Sans and Frisk, it sounded terrified of Frisk it sounded just so vulnerable.

“I-I don’t know w-what game y-y-you’re playing, b-but it won’t work,” It pushed Frisk harder onto the ground as it spoke. “I won’t let you win.” It seemed to grow some sort of confidence during their speech. 

Sans wanted more than anything to just let his bone pierce its skin and for him and Frisk to hang out again. By hangout it was more like laying on the grass in Waterfall, talking and laughing together. But now was clearly not the time to be daydreaming, no matter how much Sans hated to admit it to himself just seeing Frisk made his heart race. Something just felt so off. 

Oh yeah, it was here and alive and holding her down. 

“I WON’T let you control me any longer alright? I-I don’t care how long it will take, or how many resets you put me through, I will NEVER let you take control. NEVER.” It seemed to see something in Frisk’s eyes, because the next second it was scrambling off Frisk. 

“J-Just because of this does not mean you have ANY sort of advantage C-.” Frisk grabbed the knife that laid near the two, Sans himself had to take a step back when Frisk held the knife to it’s throat. 

It looked terrified when Frisk smiled down at them, Sans couldn’t see her expression but if he could he knew that it wouldn’t fit any description. 

‘enough’s enough.’ Sans thought to himself, readied his magic incase it made a move. So far Frisk hadn’t moved she seemed to be whispering to it with every word, it’s eyes seemed to grow fearful. 

About 43 resets ago Sans would have found the sight hilarious, now it was scaring him shitless. Sans had no idea how a pun would ease the tension, so he just settled for a cough. It grabbed their attention immediately. 

Frisk took one look at him and gave him this look that, in a word broke his heart. She looked at him with such disgust, and anger, all mixed with fear that she dropped the knife stood up and put as much space between her and it as possible. 

It looked as if Sans had come to save them, but now that Sans looked at them like really looked at them, there was something so familiar about her face. 

She had Frisk’s beautiful, blue eyes. 

Sans immediately felt his magic surge and in less than a second he lifted it off the ground, it’s soul turning blue and almost immediately slammed down onto the hard cold, freezing ground. 

Hard. 

Frisk cracked a smile, without Sans noticing of course. 

“S-Sans, s-stop please it’s me! It F-Frisk really I-.” Once again Sans slammed it down as hard as his magic allowed him. “S-S...an..s.” It coughed out, still having some determination left in them. Not that it would do them any good. 

“kid look don’t flatter yourself, do ya really think i’m buyin it?” Sans didn’t dare let how much this was all getting to him show, “oh wait you have a name right? hold on let me see if i remember.” Sans put his bony fingers under his chin, pretending to remember. 

“c h a r a.” Frisk snapped her neck at the mention of the name, Sans thought that it was out of fear. And when it looked back at Frisk, as if it were expecting her to speak Sans felt even more confused. So he slammed Chara down harder. 

“San no, no, no, no, listen please you need to listen I-.” Sans didn’t want to listen, because the more he listened the more she sounded like Frisk. 

“-I’M FRISK!” Chara yelled, tears beginning to form around the corners of her eyes. “Sans I-I don’t know how this happened, but in the load screen something happened and we switched and Chara tried to kill mom but Sans please.” 

Sans let it go on it’s little rant, wondering if he should even take the chance, and this sounded so much like Frisk. “how am i supposed to believe you kid? not the most trusting guy tiba honest.” 

Sans didn’t even expect a chuckle out of anyone, but she just started laughing like it was the funniest thing she had ever heard. Sans tried not to think about how much it sounded like Frisk’s, soon she started calming down letting out only a few light chuckles. 

“Oh my god, that was so horrible.” She joked lightheartedly, giving him one of Frisk’s smiles.

Sans looked over at Frisk, she had not moved and was looking at the knife on the floor with a strange amount of interest. Suddenly she looked up and Sans saw that she was crying, she kneeled near the knife and started bawling her eyes out. 

Chara(it?) noticed what Sans was looking at and fear seemed to suddenly take over her. “Sans, no please I’m Frisk please stay away from her, don’t let her get past Snowidn Sans please listen to me don’t let her, kill her.” She begged and begged, trying to release herself from Sans magic. 

“say something frisk wou-.” Sans didn’t even get to finish.

“I know that whenever you wink at someone, if you trust them you wink with your left eye and if you don’t you wink with your right eye, I know that you secretly still read the books Gaster left, I know that you love the stars we even made up our own stars with magic because I forgot how they looked.” Sans could feel something inside him snap, but what was still unknown.

“Whenever I get you to laugh I feel amazing because you have the most beautiful laugh, I accidentally touched your ribs one time and you actually moaned and I just started laughing, because it was amazing.” She started blushing at the memory, turning dead serious in the blink of an eye. 

“Sans, please it's me you have to believe me please Sans.” 

Frisk started crying harder, and if it weren't for the amount of straining Sans was putting on listing he wouldn’t have heard it, but he did. 

“Sans.” Left Frisk’s mouth and without a second thought, Sans looked into those eyes that reminded him of Frisk but seemed to turn brown and soulless. There was the body of so many horrible deaths, there before him was the very thing that had killed him without a second thought. Why should Sans give it any type of MERCY? 

“Heh sorry ‘bout this kid, good story though can’t imagine how much interrogating that took.” Her eyes widened at the sudden realization at what Sans meant. Tears really were falling from her cheeks. 

“SANS PLEASE NO PLEASE IT’S ME, IT’S ME, KILL HER KILL HER DON’T LET HER GET NEAR ANYONE PLEASE SANS! SANS PLEASE I LOVE Y-!”

Her screams were silenced, bones pierced her body and it went limp, her soul appearing near the corpse. It shattered right before them, blood gathered near Sans’ feet and he turned his head away not wanting to look at the mess he just made. 

Sans trudged through the snow still shaken up, he tried so smile meekly at Frisk who had gotten extremely silent. 

“hey frisk, sorry bout that hope i didn’t scare ya too bad kid.” Sans said, lightheartedly. 

“...Sans?” Frisk mumbled, Sans was immediately wrapped in a hug. 

Sans of course returned the gesture, thinking that seeing someone get stabbed with bones wasn’t the most happiest image in the world. 

“what is it frisk?” Sans let his skull rest on Frisk’s shoulder, he was just a few inches taller than her. Frisk’s soft skin felt even more softer now that Sans was closer to her than usual. It was just so perfect, this moment had been what Sans had been craving. 

If only Frisk wasn’t smiling like that. 

Suddenly the knife was in her hand and before Sans could register, she was gripping him closely trying to keep him in place. Sans could barely even focus on what was happening, Frisk’s eyes turned black, and some type of tar started oozing out of her mouth and eyes. The knife that was in her hands seemed to look sharper in her hands. 

Then it spoke.

“yOu mISsEd sANs.” Then it struck him with the knife, again and again. 

Sans could only fall to his knees as whatever the hell it was, used Frisk’s body to kill him over and over. Sans could only try not to cry as the sudden realization dawned on him, he killed Frisk and let Chara live. He killed Frisk. He killed Frisk. H e k i l l e d F r i s k. Sans had killed Frisk and hugged the demon. Sans didn’t even feel the pain anymore, the sight of Frisk’s body along the path was enough pain. 

Chara’s laughter was all Sans could remember as he fell to his knees, he looked up at her face but couldn’t really see anything very well. Sans made his way down the path not really caring about stopping Chara, he just wanted to be near Frisk. Sans collapsed near Frisk faintly hearing footsteps leave and laugher fade from his hearing. Sans could barely even see at this point, he could only make out the outline of Frisk’s limp body. 

Sans tried to find her hand and when he did, he just held onto it and brought it up to his face and tried to kiss it. Sans could only let out a few bitter chuckles when he thought that he felt Frisk squeeze his hand. 

“...s..o sorry...about t..his k-kid.” Sans spoke, barely able to form sentence, his vision started fading. “...i l...ove ya t-to F...Frisk.” 

Sans felt his body go limp felt himself turn to dust on the spot, but he could have sworn he heard Frisk speak. 

But that must have just been in his head.   
~.~  
.  
.  
..  
….  
….  
It had reset again

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously have no idea how this happened but hey it did, I just starting thinking hey wot if this happened. Thank you all so, so much, I really hope to be more active but hey no guarantees.
> 
> Goodnight


End file.
